wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/92
=The Greatest Secretary Of State Ever Testifies Before Congress= * Who here thinks Condi likes "mean" sex? 02:25, 13 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon * The crowd misunderstood Code Pink's desire to have their palms read. --El Payo 10:13, 13 March 2008 (UTC) * Did anyone get to touch the moisture of George W. Bush's Soiled and Blood-soaked Underwear? - The Lake Effect 15:35, 14 March 2008 (UTC) =Rocket Carrying Spy Satellite Is Launched= * Wait, didn't we just so happen to shoot one down that just so happen to suddenly "fail"? Or can I also see what Grazon is seeing below?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:38, 15 March 2008 (UTC) =Prince Charles And Camilla Visit Jamaica= * Dude I must be smoking some awsome shit 'cause I'm seeking Charles, Camilla and Marley hanging out. 06:16, 14 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon * "Why are you laughing? Oh, you're imagining Bush was here doing his Funky President dance." --Careax 16:35, 15 March 2008 (UTC) =Protesters Burn Chinese Flag In Tibet= * "So then we throw in a few bikes, a wheelbarrow, and our secret ingredient - a Chinese flag. And that's how we bake up a huge can of occupier whoop-ass!" --Careax 16:32, 15 March 2008 (UTC) =New Images Of Mars Show Avalanche= *"I told you Mars was stockpiling WMDs!" --Mr Beale 15:02, 16 March 2008 (UTC) =Ecuador President Gives The Greatest President Ever An Ultimatum!= Rafael Correa, Ecuador's president (below left) tells Bush: send us your troops or 'shut up' * "You'd better do it, or I'll look up this dude's skirt and tell you all about his rock hard package!" --Careax 16:29, 15 March 2008 (UTC) =Severe Weather Hits Atlanta= * Modern art finally gets practical. Kinda. --Careax 16:30, 15 March 2008 (UTC) =Anonymous Protests $cientology= *"This plane flew past my New York City apartment - I went deaf one minute later." --Mr Beale 15:03, 16 March 2008 (UTC) * HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! 18:14, 17 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon * "John, is that you flying?!" --Careax 00:58, 19 March 2008 (UTC) =Chinese Troops Enter Tibet Following Protests= * Who would have ever guessed that atheists would hate monks? 17:34, 18 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Germany's Chancellor Visits Israel= * If you try to give me a back rub the way that Bush did I'll finish what your bris started. 21:16, 17 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon =John McCain Visits Baghdad, Iraq= *"How many delegates at stake in this state? Can we finally slam the door on Huckabee by winning the primary here this weekend?" --OHeL 01:31, 19 March 2008 (UTC) **McCain wooing Americans living abroad to vote for him as he try to solidify his support. =Chinese Schoolkids Learn About Baseball= * Next lesson: Better athletics through steroids! - The Lake Effect 04:34, 18 March 2008 (UTC) * China's new asteroid defense system leaves a lot to be desired. --Careax 01:02, 19 March 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Celebrates St. Patrick's Day= * "heh heh heh. I am so gonna smoke this." - The Lake Effect 04:36, 18 March 2008 (UTC) * "He he... what the President doesn't realize is that it's really catnip." --Careax 01:03, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Even if he knew it was catnip he'd still smoke it. 16:12, 19 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon =New York City's Annual St. Patrick's Day Parade= *I'll give ya 5 of those guys for ONE Kristen. - The Lake Effect 04:32, 18 March 2008 (UTC) * And people wonder why good honest American leprechauns are losing their jobs to cheap impostors from Mexico! --Careax 01:05, 19 March 2008 (UTC) * Next on Dateline, an honest leprechaun tries to make a living in Manahattan. His story, after these commercials.